


Crime

by PotatoQuinn



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 100 Writing Prompts Challange, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Korrasami - Freeform, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Random nonsense and Korra and Asami are modern day Robin Hoods, hacking into computers. Mako interrupts a make-out session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is, but here you go. Might touch on this again sometime.

There was the sound of tumblers releasing, and a snick as the door unlocked. A satisfied smirk rolled over the red lips of one Asami Sato as she put her lock-picking kit in her pocket and pushed the door open. She pressed a finger to the pod in her ear and turned her head just so, her raven hair spilling over her shoulder. "I'm in. They should really update their locks, you know? These are easier than the electronic alarmed locks."

"Good," the voice in her ear was delighted, and ignored her comment on the locks. "You know what you have to do." 

Asami kept her feet light as she went to the computer on the big ornate desk. She pulled out an Android phone and plugged it into the tower, powering it on and bringing up the bank database. She typed quickly and precisely while she hacked into a couple of accounts at once, transferring a few hundred dollars from each into a small handfull of nearly empty accounts. 

"'Sami, you got two minutes to get out of there!" the voice in her ear was urgent, and Asami swore under her breath as she finished her task. "There's a guard on his way up!"

"All right, I'm going! I'm finished anyway, just need to..." she typed a couple more commands, her green eyes flying to read what was on the screen, and shut the computer off. She unplugged the Android and shoved the device into her pocket. She spun on her heel and bolted from the office, knowing the door would lock on her way out. She put a hand up to her ear again, looking both ways down the hall. "Where is he coming from?" There was silence on the other end, and Asami's headt sped up. "Korra?"

"The north stairs," Korra sounded panicked. "Head for the south end, I'll have the bike ready for when you come out!"

"Right!" Asami turned right and ran, still managing to keep her feet light. She rounded the corner and found the southern stairwell, hesitating a moment before pushing through the door. Luckily, there was no trill of an alarm like she had expected. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she pounded down the stairs, hardly stopping. One floor, two floors, all the way down eight floors to the emergency exit that opened into a parking lot. 

"Come on!" Korra sat on a sleek, black motorcycle, a helmet over her head and an extra extended towards Asami. The bike was purring, waiting to be put into drive. 

Asami took the helmet and put it on, then nestled herself directly behind the other girl. She wrapped her arms around Korra and leaned her chin on her shoulder. "Lets get outta here, yeah?"

Korra smirked and kicked them off, taking off into the cool night. She weaved through traffic, twisting down all the side roads. Even when they were completely safe, she continued to drive. They switched to a car after a while, a dark green convertible with a soft tan top. They drove that to their shared apartment, parking in the alcove designated to them. Korra shook out her short brown hair, her blue eyes shining. "You were able to finish?"

Asami pulled out the Adroid and handed it over, standing close to Korra. "Yeah, just have to open the app when we're ready to complete the gig," she pushed her fingers through the other woman's hair, delighting in the purr that came from Korra's throat. 

Korra grinned and shoved the Android into Asami's pants pocket, then trailed her hands up to rest on her hips. She pulled the Raven haired beauty closer, and was rewarded with soft lips on hers. She hummed with contentment and licked at the other's lips, begging for entrance. She was granted, and she dipped her tongue into Asami's mouth while she pressed her to the wall behind her. She dragged her hands up, her fingers slipping under the jacket and shirt Asami wore to brush against her skin. Korra swallowed a moan from the other woman, goosebumps rising as she felt hands glide over her hair, to her shoulders, and down to her-

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, and Korra pulled away from her girlfriend with an irritated growl. She turned to find their long-time friend and partner, Mako, standing by the car with a bright red face. "I take it the mission was successful?" his voice squeaked just a bit. 

Korra looked back to her girlfriend, whose cheeks were painted a pretty pink. She smirked and looked at Mako once more. "Yes. The funds will be transferred into the client accounts when the app is activated."

Mako grinned and crossed his arms. "Good! Now come inside, Opal and Bolin came over and made dinner."

Korra reluctantly pulled completely away from Asami, but took her hand firmly in hers and intertwined their fingers. "All right. I am hungry. Playing Robin Hood does that to a person."

Asami giggled and let herself be led to their apartment. "Even if it's technically a crime?"

"Crime, shmime," Korra waved her free hand, throwing a cheeky grin back at her. "Most of that money was obtained illegally anyway."

Asami smiled and shook her head, her green eyes glowing with amusement. "Right. Lets go see what Opal has cooked for us."


End file.
